


Reunion Kiss 重聚之吻

by febbb



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Poor Maedhros, So much angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb
Summary: “不要又是这个，” Maedhros喃喃自语，逐渐清醒过来。“Maedhros，我的爱，” Fingon说。“我在这里。你安全了。”“你得装的比这更好才行，” Maedhros说，然后又陷入了高热昏迷之中。
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Reunion Kiss 重聚之吻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reunion Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503515) by [sugaplumvisions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions). 



Maedhros从山崖上下来的时候陷入了发烧的迷乱之中。他失去了一只手，神智也不清醒，身上烧得滚烫。有那么一瞬间Fingon怀疑他丧失了生存意愿，在渐渐消亡。

Fingon抱着他，哪怕当巨鹰飞来要把他带走——如果他允许的话。

“他由我来照顾。”巨鹰点点头，张开翅膀，让他带着Maedhros爬到它背上。

他们飞回家的漫漫长夜里他一整晚都抱着他，从他的水袋里向他唇上轻轻滴了些水，让他不至于干渴。他微微睁开眼，目光聚焦在Fingon身上。

“不要又是这个，” Maedhros喃喃自语，逐渐清醒过来。

“Maedhros，我的爱，” Fingon说。“我在这里。你安全了。”

“你得装的比这更好才行，” Maedhros说，然后又陷入了高热昏迷之中。

天空亮起，Maedhros醒了。

“我的爱，” Fingon说，不关心巨鹰们是否能听见。他们一直保持警惕，稳定地向前飞着。

“Fingon，” Maedhros睁开眼睛说道。

“Maedhros，” Fingon说道，无比轻柔地抚摸着他的脸。

Maedhros低下头，有一瞬间看起来极为震惊，然后脸上又带上了久经练习的平静神色。

“嗯，”他说。“之前从来没有过巨鹰。”

“之前？” Fingon问。

“别装傻，”Maedhros说。“上次，或者上上次，或者上上上次，或者……你记得的。”

“我不明白你在说什么。”

“之前那些虚假营救，” 他说。他举起手臂，看着手臂残端。“这也是新的，手。或者说是没有手。”

“什么营救？” Fingon问。

“你操纵我意识的时候。Sauron，别装无辜。这不适合你。”

“我不明白，”Fingon说，心头逐渐升起恐惧。“你在说什——”

Maedhros打断了他。“请给我一会儿假装我真的要回家了。”

他伸出剩下的那只手把Fingon拉近，手爱抚地纠缠在他发间，用力亲吻直到会留下淤痕，而又如此甜美。Fingon让自己沉沦其中，那在打在他脸上的一阵阵呼吸，Maedhros将舌滑入他的唇间，当他无比轻柔的拉扯他的头发的时候又松弛下来。他希望这一刻永远不会结束。

但是一切都有结束之时。Maedhros抽身离去，看着Fingon，眼神冰冷而坚硬。

“你吻起来不一样，”Maedhros说。他笑起来，尖锐又苦涩。“你伪装的越来越像了。”


End file.
